


The Auror

by annie_whobug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Please don’t kill me this is my first crossover, Will be Hogwarts from first year through to seventh year then their jobs after, but i love these boys god damnit, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_whobug/pseuds/annie_whobug
Summary: It starts on a train- a friendship struck up between two eleven year old boys and turns into a life that neither of them planned or had ever really wanted but was it likely that it would turn out any other way?
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The Aurors.

On the train- that’s where it started. It was the 1st of September when the scarlet train would be filled with coal and the Hogwarts sign embellished on its exterior. Children would start arriving around 9am with their parents and siblings, most knew the drill by now- head towards platforms 9 and 10 of Kings Cross station and slide themselves between the barrier and onto platform 9 and 3/4. Walk into the barrier that separated the magical world with the muggle one, where wizards and witches alike could be free to be who they wished without scrutiny or worry of ousting their fragile world. Some however did not know the drill, they’d read the drill and knew it in theory but putting the theory to the practical was always the true test. The people who were yet to know it were more often than not the first years. For a few of them they may have done it once or twice when they were younger watching their siblings walk through the barrier and then having to do it themselves but doing so cautiously with a slight apprehension that was expected when doing something so strange. Walking straight towards a wall and supposedly having full trust that it would recognise the magical blood in you and what? Go soft? It was a strange thing for a small child to wrap their head around, so many younger siblings simply stayed at home waving their older brothers or sisters goodbye from the window. Missing them for months at a time. But this year the time had finally come, it was the boys turn: Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams. Both boys where from completely different backgrounds; Steve McGarrett was from a pure blood family not that his family was arrogant about it but it was simply a fact. His father was an auror and his mother was a stay at home mother. Steve has no idea if she worked before she had Steve, not for lack of trying but Doris had never answered in a transparent way, it was always “i’m your mother- that’s work enough,” no matter how many times Steve protested that that was not the question he’d asked he would never get a real answer. Danny on the other hand was not from a pure blood family; his mother was a witch and his father a muggle. His father spent his days as a fire fighter, something Danny admires hugely about him. He has no magic or magical skills and yet walks into a fire with nothing but a hose to battle the flames- yeah his father was his hero. Danny’s mother- Clara was much like Steve’s mother they both stayed at home to look after their family but Clara just had more of it. Danny has two sisters and one brother, Bridgett, Stella and Matthew. Bridgett was older than Danny but Danny was older than Stella and Matthew. So Danny already had one sister at Hogwarts but Steve had no one. It was strange really how most children attending Hogwarts didn’t really know anyone at all. There might have been a few friendships that were struck up because their parents had known each other and had set up play dates but apart from that many children only knew themselves and their siblings. Even Danny and Steve didn’t know each other, yet.

Danny had kissed his mother goodbye when he felt wetness on his cheek, “Ma don’t cry I’m coming back for Christmas,” Danny squeezed his mother’s hand and she smiled at him, “get on that train before it leaves without you,” she cupped her first born sons face one last time and let him go as she watched him follow his sister onto the train. Clara was terrified of what would happen to Danny. Clara had been a Ravenclaw when she was in Hogwarts and now that Bridgett was at school she was also a Ravenclaw but she knew Danny wouldn’t be. He was fiercely loyal, he could get his siblings to follow him at the drop of a hat and always aimed to get the highest grades in primary school but he also had a knack to self preservation. He was always the last one to act, always making sure that every option had been weighed out before doing it. Shutting down when he felt that no options would benefit him- she knew what house he belonged to but with his current bloodline she was terrified of what the other kids would say or do. Whilst Danny had an overwhelming sense of self-preservation his judgement also lapsed when it came to his family. His was proud of his lineage and he would openly tell anyone even if it didn’t help him- god send him someone to look out for him.

Steve had somehow managed to get a seat in an empty carriage and had managed again to keep it that way for some time. He sat looking out the window at the passing landscape thinking of what house he’d be in and what his dad kept telling him, “I don’t care what house you’re in son as long as it’s not Slytherin, I won’t have my son associating with those blood purists,” John McGarrett had said the day before he’d taken his son to the station. Steve understood why John had said it, he’d read up on the houses of Hogwarts when he’d got his books for first year briefly reading about the dark witches that had come out of the Slytherin house and it was enough to put the willies into anyone. So Steve sat thinking that his Dad was right, any house was good as long as it wasn’t Slytherin. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the carriage he was in started to slide open and his eyes were met with a small blond boy standing in the frame, “do you mind? I didn’t want to sit with my sister I see her enough at home,” the blond boy smiled indicating to the empty seat opposite Steve and Steve just nodded. Danny slid the door closed behind him and sat on the plush upholstered sits opposite Steve and smiled outstretching his hand, “Daniel Williams,” Steve took the hand in his and shook it saying his own name, “Steven McGarrett,” and released his hand. Danny was what Steve would describe as cute, his blond hair was long on top and slightly shaven at the sides, his eyes were a really intense blue shade and he was quite a bit shorter than Steve- from appearance he liked the kid. Danny looked at Steve and spoke, “So where are you from?” leaning on the window, “I’m from Cornwall coast near a town called Zennor keeps us away from the muggles,” Steve stopped, “what about you?”  
“I’m from east London- Barking to be precise. Heard of it?” Danny asked and Steve could hear in Danny’s voice that he was hoping he had but Steve shook his head no. Danny sighed, “it’s okay not many magical folk have. I’m half blood you see so we live in the city for my dads job,” Steve’s ears perked up at the word half blood. He’d lived a very sheltered life like most magical children and didn’t meet many people outside of his family so meeting a half blood right off the bat- wow that was luck. Steve couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice, “you’re half blood? wow that means you must’ve gone to muggle school, what was it like? is it your dad who’s muggle? what does he do?” The questions stumbled out of Steve’s mouth before he had a moment to control them. He didn’t want to sound patronising but he genuinely wanted to know. Danny only smiled and took a beat before he answered, no doubt analysing if this person actually cared or was just mocking him but Steve’s curiosity and eagerness seemed genuine. So he answered the questions, “yeah I went to muggle school, it wasn’t all that really. We just get taught basic stuff you know like maths and science. Bit of English literature and what not, it was just school nothing overly interesting happened,” except that one time with that one snake the class had for the year. But that wasn’t something that was going to be shared today or any day. Danny pressed on, “you’re right my dads a muggle,” queue the proudest moment in Danny’s life so far, “he’s a firefighter,” Danny said almost sheepishly. Whilst Danny thought his father was the bravest man to have ever existed he had no idea what magical folk would think. Would they think that it was a ridiculous profession that was bound to end up with someone dead or would they think it to be boring or trivial. Whatever his anxiety was soon dissipated when Steve’s jaw dropped. “Holy crap- what is that?” Steve said awed but confused and Danny teased him, “what do you mean what’s that you dummy. The clues in the name fire.” pause for effect, “fighter. He puts out fires when they’re started before getting any worse. He stopped a house from burning down last week,” Danny said as he chewed on a chocolate bar his mum had given him. Somehow to Danny’s dismay he still looked confused, “yeah but how? he doesn’t have any magic?” Steve could not for the life of him figure it out. These muggles were a lot more advanced than Steve had previously given them credit for. Danny laughed, an actual laugh- man this guy was entertaining, “with water dumbass how else? they have big trucks that carry a load of water in them that they drive to the fire and the hose is connected to the truck and they use that to soak the fire. Sometimes it can take days though depending on how big the fire is because of how hot the embers stay.” Danny carried on rattling off everything his father had ever told him about fire fighting with Steve hanging on to every syllable. By the time Danny had finished answering all the questions Steve had had about the muggle world a 5th year came by saying they would need to get into their robes shortly they would be arriving soon. Both the young boys nodded as they opened their trunks and got out their first year robes both brand new, as they were changing Danny talked to defuse the awkward tension that had arisen in the room, “any idea what house you’ll be in?,” Danny asked as he did up his shirt buttons seeing Steve’s shoulders shrug in his peripheral. “I don’t actually mind as long as it’s not Slytherin,” he mused quietly and waited for his only friend to reply at least he thinks Danny’s his friend, “whys that?” Danny asked absentmindedly, “well I read that quite a few dark wizards have come out of Slytherin and they’re such blood purists and that’s just not my family,” Steve finished buttoning his shirt and closing his trunk sitting back down to face Danny. He looked at the smaller boy as he fixed his collar, “even though your family are pure bloods?” Danny questioned and Steve looked put out, “I never told you I was pure blood,” Steve said in an almost accusatory tone. Danny just smiled, “please just because I went to muggle school doesn’t mean I’m thick when it comes to the magical world. I read, your lineage is in there.” Danny leant back and looked triumphant, he loved the look on people’s faces when they realised he wasn’t such an idiot after all. Steve didn’t mean to think that of course but it can’t always be helped especially when no effort is made to ask the right questions. Danny noticing that Steve had still not yet recovered carried on talking, “I’ll probably be a Ravenclaw, that’s the house my sisters in. Also being half blood I don’t think I have anything to worry about with being sorted into Slytherin.” Danny smiles as he ties his shoe lace. Steve silently agreed- it didn’t make sense really from the lineage point of view but just from speaking to Danny he couldn’t really gauge where he would be sorted. Anywhere would suit him and he would flourish no matter what but Steve really didn’t want to see him wearing green. 

The train pulled into Hogsmede station and Danny and Steve knew enough that this was when they should start hauling their belongings off the train and onto the platforms. The prefects ushered them towards a very large man saying, “first years follow me,” walking towards a large lake that surrounded a castle and that was when the boys noticed it for the first time. The sheer enormity of Hogwarts castle practically smacked them in the face, the back drop to the castle made the brightly lit lights stand out in the dark night. The lights reflecting off the calm waters of the lake surrounding the castle. Neither of the boys could tell exactly what colour the castle was but the turrets looked like they were made of grey brick with black tiling the roof. For a castle that was thousands of years old it had a feeling of home before either of the boys had even set foot into their sleeping quarters. It was safe and secure without having this foreboding sense of danger that always seemed to follow castles. How could something so vast and expansive be so calming and warm? The first years climbed into the boats, all with the same look of utter disbelief on their face that Danny and Steve had. The boats set off through the waters and towards the castle, aiming towards a small Getty that led up to a wide set of steps and a large door that Steve assumes will open. Once all of the first years are out of the boats and standing on the steps in front of the large door, they were told to wait there until they had opened and a teacher would greet them. The moment the extra large man had left, the stairwell broke out into low chatter amongst the children who had gotten to know each other in the carriages. Danny was tunning into other people’s conversations listening to only the important bits, “I had no idea- neither of my parents are magical!” a small girl exclaimed. Danny turned around to look at her fearing that maybe she had said that slightly too loud, “then you don’t deserve to be here,” a boy rebutted. He had not been at all involved in the young girls conversation but for some reason felt the need to give his opinion, “why your kind are let in will always be a mystery- should be pure bloods and pure bloods only,” the boy said but this time with a snarl. The boy was taller than Danny but that wasn’t saying much but he wasn’t taller than Steve. He had slightly olive toned skin and it was clear he was of asian descent, his hair cut at a harsh angle- he wasn’t a particularly good looking boy but Danny could tell that he had this air around him that said, “my father will fuck you up,” good thing Danny had a weak spot for bullies. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, “why does it matter to you what her blood line is? Focus on your own incestous bloodline before you worry about someone else’s,” Danny was practically spitting out the last words. He couldn’t stand bullies. The boy seemed to taken aback that someone so early on would fight back at him, “sorry I didn’t catch your name?” the boy seemed to completely disregard what Danny had just said in favour of finding out Danny’s own bloodline- but there was no fun in that. Danny half smiled, “Daniel Williams- half blood, got a problem with that you dickhead?” Danny’s east london accent came spilling through in his rage, “how dare you speak to me like that!” the pureblood stepped forward going to grab his wand but Danny, his magic still in its infancy still favoured his fists but before Danny could even punch him in the jaw he saw two hands push the asian boy back. It was Steve, “don’t be an idiot Wo Fat- wouldn’t want Daddy to have to rescue you on your first day would you?” Steve was almost definately teasing this Wo Fat kid and Danny was sure they knew each other. Wo Fat looked up at Steve’s face, “should’ve known a McGarrett would be defending half bloods and mudbloods- you’re families a disgrace,” Wo Fat spat at Steve’s feet and Danny swore he was going to throttle him, “be a nice boy Wo Fat and go run along with your purist friends,” Steve smiled waving as Wo Fat went to retreat as the large doors opened up behind them. 

It was then that an average sized women walked out of them holding a large scroll of parchment, “I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and teacher of transfiguration here at Hogwarts. In a few moments you will follow me through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once you are sorted into one of these houses you will sit at the respective table and that table will become like your family- remember that. Now follow me children.” Professor McGonagoll turned and walked through the doors down into a vastly large hall with 4 tables running length ways full of students of all different ages all adorning different colours. The teachers were sat the far end of the hall overlooking the student tables with, who the boys assumed, was the head master sat in the middle. The hall was lit by a thousand floating candles that left Danny awestruck. Steve not so much- these kind of things were a norm in his house but with Danny living so close to muggles he could guess that it was different for him. Danny felt a presences slid up near his side and turned to look and found the girl who had been slandered by Wo Fat early, “thanks for sticking up for me, I’m Malia, Malia Waincroft,” she smiled extending her hand out to Danny which he shook and smiled at her, “I hate bullies don’t mention it,” Danny decided to stand close to Malia knowing that her name was likely to be one of the last called and wanted some company when his name was inevitably the last one to be called. Steve was also stood by Danny’s side but had also been joined by another asian boy with whom he was whispering furiously with, “I didn’t know you were this year- I thought it was next for some reason,” Steve smiled at him slapping the asian boys back then leaned over to Danny, “Danny this is Chin Ho Kelly, he and his cousin are family friends,” Steve said pointing to the asian pair on his right hand side, “this is Kono Kalakaua,” they all smiled at each and Kono leant forward looking in Danny’s eyes trying to keep her voice low, “I would’ve let you hit him,” she said her hand shielding her mouth so Steve couldn’t see. Danny just smiled widely at her and stifled a laugh. She was someone he needed to spend more time with. Professor McGonagoll coughed to clear her throat and placed a stool and a hat in front of the first years than began reading names of her parchment, “Sophie Alto,” she said loudly and clearly then crowd parted slightly allowing a small girl to walk through it and sit on top of the stool the hat being placed lightly on her head before it said, “Hufflepuff,” and she got up to join the table clapping the loudest, adorned with yellow embellishment on their robes. This went on for a time whilst other names were called out and other houses that the group of 5 weren’t really listening to until they heard the name, “Wo Fat,” and all their attention turned to the boy walking towards the hat. Somehow he looked sheepish and that made the group smile, “Slytherin,” the hat had said as it barely rested on the black hair of the asian boy. They did not clap. Danny leant over to Steve whispering and said, “no shock there,” and stood back up admiring the smile on Steve’s faces. Next up was Kono, as her name was called the remaining four smiled at her encouragingly as she walked towards the stool plonking herself on it, the hat sitting slightly on her head before it said, “Ravenclaw,” and she smiled as she walked off the slightly raise step and headed over to the Ravenclaw table where they were happy to greet her. Danny clapped and smiled and cheered, at least if he got sorted into Ravenclaw she was there. Next up was Chin and the left over three once again smiled reassuringly as he sat on the stool the hat barely skimming his head before it loudly shouted, “Gryffindor,” and Chins face beamed. He ran towards the table with the maroon ties and shook hands with his fellow house mates ecstatic that he was in his dream house. The names between Chins and Steve’s were not many but it seemed to drag on. Steve was desperate to know where he belonged, what his traits where, who he would be. But why did he need to rely on a hat to pick his destiny, surely he knew who he was, right? Danny seemed to know exactly who he was and was very proud of it before he’d even started learning the magical arts, he didn’t need a house to tell him who he was. So why did Steve? He didn’t have much more time to ponder as his name was called and he felt himself being nudged towards the stool by Danny’s elbow, his feet seemingly cemented to the floor. He walked up onto the raised edge and sat on the stool. Suddenly looking out onto a crowd of people he felt sick- what if he got put in Slytherin, would Danny talk to him or Chin or Kono? Christ what about his dad, he would rather never go home than suffer the look of disappointment from his father that he had been made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagoll seemed to be taking forever to place the hat on his damn head he just needed to hear it to hear, “Gryffindor!” his shoulders sagged in relief. He got up from the stool and ran towards the table enveloping Chin in a hug and gaining a slap on the back from his long term family friend. Danny was clapping along with the other Gryffindors, he could tell that was where Steve had belonged, where Steve would thrive. He just knew it. Danny was now left standing in a small crowd next to the short girl, Malia, that he had befriended both waiting for their names to be called. What seemed like a small eternity later Danny was stood with only Malia next to him waiting for her name to be called then his, “Malia Waincroft,” she smiled and squeezed Danny’s hand as she walked towards the stool turning to face the crowd and only looking at Danny as she sat down waiting for the house that she would be in to be called, “Ravenclaw,” was said the moment the hat had touched her hair. She hopped off the stool and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, Kono making space for Malia to sit next to her as she whispered in her ear. Now it was just Danny, feeling very exposed Danny turned to Steve and mouthed, “she doesn’t need to say my name surely,” and Steve smiled just as, “Daniel Williams,” was read and Danny glances over his shoulder at Steve mouthing, “really?” as he walked towards to the stool hearing a stifled laugh from the Gryffindor table. Danny planted himself on the stool not really worrying or thinking too much of what house he would be in. For once in his life he was almost 100% certain that he would be in Ravenclaw, his mother had been his sister was so why wouldn’t he, it just made sense that he would hear, “Slytherin!” as the hat grazed his head. Wait that’s not right. Danny was sure it hadn’t just said that but as he hoped off the stool and noticed the largest clapping coming from the Slytherin table he realised it must have just said that. He frantically tried to make eye contact with one of the four people he now knew but could only find Steve’s shocked face staring back at him, but before Danny could start self destructing and panicking that he’d lost the only four friends he’d ever had Steve had mouthed, “its okay,” and that calmed Danny, for now. Danny sat down at the Slytherin table knowing that nicety’s were about to commence, the hand shaking, the name exchanging but it didn’t get that far as Wo Fat leant forward and said, “welcoming to Slytherin- half blood,” he sneered saying to loud enough that every first year heard it as for a large amount of second years. Enough people had heard Wo Fats comment that by the end of the feast the whole of Slytherin knew Danny was a half blood. As the food slowly melted away and the headmaster made his what Danny could gather was his annual speech, the people sat around the tables started to move getting up and making their way towards the common room. Danny heard, “first year Slytherins follow me,” and whilst he longed to see if he still had the four friends he had started his day with Danny dragged his feet towards the group of Slytherin first years walking towards their common room. Danny made sure to memorise the route as he knew he would not be accompanied a vast majority of the time unless he found someone in Slytherin who would look past his bloodline but he found it doubtful. He also memorised the password willing himself to never forget it, “petrichor is the password, first year dormitory is the first door on the left hand side of the stair case, look for your names on the door, four to a room.” The perfect then left them standing inside the common room and Danny made a bee line for the dorms not wanting to hear any abuse tonight. He found his name on a door along with three names he did not know, Harrison Hunt, Mickey Flynn and Adam Noshimuri. Hopefully at least one of them would be nice. Or tolerable. He opened the door to find one other person inside it unpacking their trunk, “hey I’m Adam,” he said as he turned around to face Danny shaking his hand- maybe he hadn’t heard, “you must be Danny,” never mind. Danny smiled a fake smile, “that’s me, guess you heard then,” Adam laughed, “I heard but I’m not one to judge though,” Adam said the last part quietly, hoping that maybe Danny didn’t hear that. Danny drew his own inference but said nothing only happy that he had found an ally already. The other two boys came into the room talking to each other and briefly introduced themselves, shaking Adams hand and merely smiling at Danny’s outstretched one. Danny knew what that meant but he was kind of great full for the fact that there was no hostility present just an underlying thread of racism, they still spoke answering when Danny briefly joined in the conversation but Danny got the hint- don’t push it. And right now his talent for self preservation was kicking in. Danny knew he couldn’t be outspoken here, that he would have to pick his battles, just because he was in this house doesn’t mean he could only have friends from this house. Besides if that was the case then the list would have ended with Adam and right now he can’t even tell if Adams on the list. No, what Danny needed to do was get his schedule tomorrow and find the others- figure out if he still had a chance at friendship with them or if the next 7 years of his life were going to be as bleak as he was imagining them. The anxious panic that usually sits dormant in him was starting to wake now, instead of being the dull ache it had been for so many years Danny could feel the anxiety pooling into his bones and sitting in the pit of his stomach. He was in a house that was known for their hatred of anyone not pure blood and anyone who associated themselves with them. So far Danny had managed to outs himself as a half blood sticking up for a muggle born, it was a bit of a sticking one still. Fantastic, great, fabulous first day at Hogwarts.


	2. The bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he still have friends? Was it bold to assume that they were his friends?

He hadn’t slept, and was it any shock? His day yesterday had started out wonderfully, his mother had made him eggy bread and tousled he hair which he vehemently protested to, pushing her hand away with very little force. His mother had been cleaning the dishes with curtains drawn so she could charm them into doing so whilst his sister Bridgett was upstairs shouting about her hair brush not being where it should be. Sighing into her morning coffee that she had gotten so used to in the muggle world she flicked her wand whilst saying, “accio hairbrush,” and the brush landed at Danny’s mothers feet, “it’s down here Bridgett,” Clara said as she bent over to pick it up and hand it to her daughter on the stairs who smiled and thanked her. As Bridgett ran back up stairs packing the last of her things Danny’s father had walked through the door having finished his night shift and looking utterly exhausted. No matter what the toll of the previous day had been Eddie always kissed his wife and kids before going up to bed, knowing how precious his time really was. He walked over to Clara who kissed him on his slightly chapped lips and smiled, “we’re off soon, Stella and Matty are watching telly in the front room,” Eddie just nodded as he sat next to his first born son smiling. Danny looked back at him getting ready to ask him how his night had been before his father spoke first, “son remember that no matter what house you go into, it’s who you align yourself with, who you chose to care about that’s what really matters,” Eddie had said as he held Danny’s arm. Danny had smiled at his father and nodded not really understanding where it had come from but being grateful that it had been said. However in retrospect as Danny lay staring at the ceiling in his four poster bed, Danny understood what his father had meant and didn’t know how he had known. It had to have been his mother who had said something, there was no way his father would have drawn his own inference from no past experience. Sighing Danny turned over to look at his watch, 6am. They were free to collect their schedules from 7am and breakfast would start being served around about now so Danny decided to get dressed and collect it. It made Danny feel a weird pang in his chest when he saw the green robes at the end of his bed. Danny knew he would have to embrace it, embrace the house he was sorted into, god knows it was done for a reason even if Danny couldn’t fathom it. So he dressed into them and started walking towards the great hall. He didn’t meet anyone in the hallways, no one else would be up that early until he got into the great hall and saw a lone first year sat at the table eating porridge and reading the daily prophet. He walked over to the boy, “Steve what are doing up so early?” Danny asked incredulously acting’s as if he wasn’t doing the exact same thing. Steve put down what he was holding and stood up immediately hugging the smaller blond boy, “oh thank god you’re okay,” Steve sounded almost breathless, “let go of me babe of course I’m alright,” Danny said but didn’t mean, “wait why wouldn’t I be alright?” Steve looked shy, “Steve why wouldn’t i be alright?” Danny pressed. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “well it’s just that a rumour was going around that a half blood had been sorted into Slytherin and that they hadn’t taken it well, I just thought they might’ve done something to you.” Truth was that Steve hadn’t slept all night either. Ever since he’d heard that Wo Fat had shouted down the table that Danny was half blood he was genuinely scared for Danny’s life, almost all Slytherins were cruel and didn’t care about breaking the rules for what they thought was sick justice in their eyes. Danny’s reaction to this? A full on belly laugh, “what’s the matter with you Steve? All those Slytherins they’re all talk no bite, most of them couldn’t even shake my hand without seriously looking like they were gonna vomit,” Danny suppressed a look of sadness but Steve caught it anyway, “we could get you moved house, talk to the headmaster,” Steve said but Danny shook his head, “why would I want to do that?” Danny asked confused. To be with me Steve had thought, “so you’d be safer,” Steve retorted, “Steve, babe you’re not listening to me. I am fine and I can handle myself, I don’t need to move house I am fine where I am. Sure I thought I was gonna be a Ravenclaw but that’s not what happened and here I am and I will not change for a single soul.” Danny finished looking triumphant but still waiting for Steve to respond in case he needed to be quick witted but Steve just shrugged, “okay then,” and Danny nodded,”okay then- now first order of business, houses mingle during meal times unless it’s a feast but Slytherins stick together. I’m going to be sitting with you for breakfast today maybe Malia tomorrow or Chin the next day, Kono the day after that and Adam after that but I will not sit by myself Steven do you understand?” Steve nodded seemingly understanding that whatever Danny was putting down was serious but Danny didn’t want to admit it. “If you see me sat by myself at meal times please don’t leave me,” Danny tried not to sound like he was pleading but he was definitely pleading. Being alone during meal times was something that never happened in his family. Family meal was the most important thing in the world to him and it reminded him that food was about love and sharing and not something he wanted to partake in alone. Studying didn’t bother him that was meant to be solitary most of the time but not meal time, never meal time. Steve just nodded not questioning his needs, maybe a different time. For such a young guy Danny seemed very intense, “dude you’re kind of intense you know that?” Steve said as shovelled the last of his porridge into his mouth and Danny looked offended but not really, “I’m intense? Says the dude who just hugged a guy he’s known for two days after thinking I’d been mauled by a bunch of first years? Yeah sure i’m in intense.” Danny laughed as he picked up a plate and placed two slices of toast with butter and marmite on his plate then a cup of orange juice- he’d never liked pumpkin juice. But Steve was still laughing, “kind of sensitive too,” he’d said behind his hand but Danny had very good hearing, “sensitive? when did you come to the conclusion that I was sensitive? Was it when I was sorted into the most racist house in Hogwarts or when you’d assumed I was dead and couldn’t handle myself?” Danny rebutted whilst aggressively buttering toast. Steve could tell it was all a facade and that Danny hadn’t meant a single word that was said which was why he struggled to keep his laughter in, “you’re an ass Steve,” Danny said his lips around the now beaten toast. 

The hall was starting to fill out now, various children and teenagers still slightly dewy eyed sat in front of large pitchers of juice and plates stacked high with every breakfast item imaginable. No one had really seemed to take any notice of the two opposing house members sat next to each other giggling and talking as if they’d known each other their whole life. Eventually Chin came down stairs with Kono flanking his left, talking as cousins do and when they saw the two boys made a b line to sit with them Kono waving Malia over aswell, “Danny thank god you’re alright,” Malia said she sat on the other side of Danny, “why does everyone think that I was going to be murdered?” Danny asked whilst laughing and Steve smirked already having had this conversation, “seriously guys I’m fine: see?” Danny motioned to himself showing no harm done to him. He sat down and picked up a breakfast muffin and picked at it whilst the others around started their conversations but Kono carried on talking to Danny, “so what’s the common room like? A dungeon filled with shackles?” she said with a deadpan face as she placed toast and bacon her on plate but Danny just smiled, “can’t forget the shackles,” Kono smiled back, “really Kono it’s fine, there’s a fire, sofas, tables it’s not a half blood torture dungeon down there I swear,” Danny finished as he handed Kono the ketchup, “should be,” Danny heard from behind him, “what do you want, you prick?” Danny turned and looked up at Wo Fat who was standing with what could only be described as cronies flanking either side of him, “I want you to request to move to another house,” Wo Fat said without pause or emotion and Danny smiled. He was under his skin and that was exactly where he wanted to be, “I think I quite like green on me though, brings out the colour in my eyes,” Danny slimed and turned back to face his friends but Wo Fat didn’t like that so he grabbed Danny’s shoulder trying to force him to look at him. Bad move. Danny punches Wo Fat right in the tender parts causing Wo Fat to double over holding his madhood whilst Danny grabbed the back of his neck holding him down so he could whisper into his ear. Danny maybe a small boy but he had a lot of strength, “now listen to me you fucking twat, stop bothering me, stop talking to me and I won’t talk to you, I won’t get in the way, I won’t try and join the quidditch team I will simply fade into the background. Keep bothering me and I will come down on you like a shit tonne of bricks, do you understand me?” Danny felt Wo Fat nod and let the boys neck go watching him limp off towards the Slytherin table. Danny turned back to return to his muffin only to find not only his little friendship group staring at him but the entire table had their mouth dropped slightly, “what?” Danny said looking shy and Steve just scoffed, “how did you do that Danny?” Malia asked clearly as confused as everyone else, “he’s just a knobhead, i’m not scared of a knobhead,” his East London terms seeping into his vocabulary. Steve couldn’t help it, his smile had reached the tips of his ears, “you really are something else,” Steve laughed staring at Danny, “come on let’s go get our schedules,” Danny said as he slightly bumped Steve’s shoulder and rose from the bench with Steve following him. The other three stayed to finish their breakfast and they said they would meet back here in an hour to discover the grounds together. 

Steve and Danny walked side by side towards their respective common rooms knowing that in a few short moments they would have to split in order to collect their schedules. Steve knew it was silly but he really didn’t want to leave Danny, Steve knew what the Wo Fat family were like and what Danny had done to Wo Fat, it wouldn’t sit well with him and he was sure Danny could expect some sort of retaliation. Whether that be in the magical kind or the physical. If Wo Fat was smart it would be physical, if they had a full on fist fight it would be obvious who had been involved but if neither party said anything there wasn’t much the teachers could do. If they went down the magic remit then the spell that either one of them had performed could be found out by simply looking at their wand. So yes the physical was the smarter of the two ideas, but Steve wasn’t sure if Wo Fat had it in him, he was sure his cronies had though. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Danny bidding him goodbye whilst saying, “see you in an hour,” and smiling as he waved him off. Danny turned and walked towards his common room, remembering the exact route he had taken yesterday, his pace quickening slightly as the thought of him being alone made him nervous. He was close to the entrance of the common room when he felt the looming presence of someone behind him, “lost your escort?” shit. This was not what Danny had in mind, all in wanted to do was collect his schedule then go back to his friends, not get involved in any of this crap. Before Danny had the chance to deliver any witty response he felt both his arms being grabbed and he was being pulled into a cupboard surrounded by brooms and cleaning supplies. Wo Fat had this look on his face, this look of joy but also disgust. Wo Fat stared down at Danny, “you shouldn’t have touched me early,” Wo Fat spat at Danny and at that moment felt Wo Fat’s clenched fist connect with his jaw. Danny spat blood on the floor, “I’ll stop if you swear you’ll change house,” Wo Fat snarled and Danny shook his head no, “your disgusting tainted bloodline doesn’t belong in this house,” Wo Fat was trying to keep his voice low for want of not being caught. Danny smiled and spat blood in Wo Fats face, “how does my tainted blood taste,” Danny grimaced as Wo Fat’s fist now connected with his ribs and again with his kidneys. It was a smart idea hit him where it couldn’t be seen, Danny could pass off the other as maybe falling up the stairs but no one would be seeing these bruises. Another one, two, three punches hit him square in the ribs and Danny could feel the wheeze in his chest. Wo Fat had stopped and the boys either side of Danny had let go of his arms, Danny had fallen to the floor in relief, “this is gonna be a long seven years for you,” one last kick to the ribs had Danny almost throw up his breakfast as the other boys left the small cupboard. Danny sat there holding his side, knowing that his ribs were bruised and maybe cracked but not yet having the energy to get up. The whole ordeal had lasted no more than ten minutes and Danny knew he needed to get his schedule and hurry back to the great hall and give himself enough time to come up with a decent enough story to tell the others about his face. Time was ticking by as Danny just sat there on the floor scared of the pain that getting up would cause, he should get up though he didn’t know how long he’d been sat there and time really was of the upmost importance. He braced himself as he pushed up onto his knees and using the wall as support stood all the way, forcing himself to try and breath evenly. He had to get his breathing under control, he was starting to panic and he knew what that meant. He couldn’t have a panic attack, not when his bruised ribs where already causing him this much pain. No, he had to get out of the cupboard and act normal, he had to. Danny pushed the cupboard door open and stepped out into the hallway, seeing the entrance to the Slytherin common room mere feet away him. He forced his feet to move forward the vibration from walking causing him to grit his teeth until he was in front of the door saying, “petrichor,” then watching the door slowly swing open. He could see a prefect sat behind a desk, a load of parchment in front of her and walked towards her, “Daniel Williams,” he had said and barely glancing up she handed him his schedule which Danny didn’t even look at. He’d barely taken it in his hand before he’d fast walked himself out of the common room. He’d felt as though those walls were closing around him, like every person in that room had been put in there to torment him to make him feel unwanted. No thank you, I’m good. Danny had thought to himself whilst walking back towards the great hall, deciding that by necessity he needed to stop in a bathroom before going into the hall in case his face was covered in blood but also to see the real extent of the damage caused. He walked into the first bathroom he saw that was by the grace of god, empty. He looked into the mirror at the purple mark blossoming on his chin, that could easily be chalked up to catching his chin on his bedside table, a small mercy at least. Danny than began to untuck his shirt with trembling fingers, the adrenaline from early wearing off and the full pain started to wash over him and again he was struggling to breath evenly. Danny’s fingers clutched onto the soft fabric and pulled his shirt up on his left side slowly trying to squash down a groan. The bruise that covered Danny’s left side was disgusting. It started under his arm pit and spread down to the start of his pelvic bone, were Wo Fat’s knuckle made of brass? Danny didn’t really know what to do for bruised ribs, an open wound or a burn was easy- but a bruised bone? His first aid skills didn’t stretch that far. He decided to wet some tissue and push that against his bruised body, squeezing his eyes shut and failing to stop the whine that exited his lips. This must’ve been when Steve had walked into the bathroom, just at the point where Danny had almost passed out from pain, “Danny?” Steve sounded alarmed and Danny had dropped his shirt in an instant. But it was too late Steve had already seen the purple marks that were stretching around Danny’s back. He all but ran over to Danny looking at the purple mark on his chin, “jesus Danny what happened?” Steve said his eyes flitting to where they had been moments ago, “nothing I hit my chin on the table it was an accident,” Danny shrugged and his breath hitched slightly. Steve had to admit that if Danny’s breath had not hitched in that way he probably would have believed him, “did it also beat your side up at the same time?” Steve asked trying to sound light but instead coming off as very concerned. Again Danny just shrugged but this time he couldn’t hide the wince, “just show me Danny,” Steve pushed trying to sound calm but coming off more panicked. Danny doesn’t know why he lifted his shirt, it didn’t make sense from a self preservation point of view but he found himself trying to hold back tears as Steve gasped. It really was bad, the bruise was majority purple but in the centre where most of the blows had landed it was turning black and the skin had broken revealing light red spots in amongst the dark colours. Steve was furious. This was why Danny needed to move house, he couldn’t stay somewhere he wasn’t safe. If Wo Fat, a first year could do this to Danny then think of what the older kids would do to him, Steve would go himself to one of the teachers saying that he needed to be moved to Ravenclaw. Even if it meant loosing a friend at least he would be safe. It was like Danny could read Steve’s mind though because Danny just shook his head, “I’m not moving house,” Danny gritted out and Steve just didn’t get it. “I’m not moving house, I made a mistake when I said and did what I did but I just need to keep a low profile that’s all, Slytherins are proud and I just rattled the wrong cage it won’t happen again.” That was wrong and Steve knew it. It would work for a while but then someone would say something and Danny would react and they would be in this situation again. Steve also knew that he had no way of convincing Danny, his mind was made up and so was Steve’s. The taller boy nodded, “fine have it your way, but you’re not going anywhere without one of us,” Danny knew who he meant and nodded aswell. Steve then frowned at the growing bruise on Danny’s small but stocky body, “you should go to the hospital wing,” Steve sighed pointing at the bruise but again Danny shook his head no, “they’ll ask questions,” was all Danny gave as an explanation. Frustrated but in agreement they left the boys bathroom with the idea of going to the library to try and find some magic that might heal him or help with the pain. Just as they left the bathroom Steve saw him, Wo Fat walking towards the great hall. Two of his purist friends with him, so involved in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed the two boys. Steve didn’t even think he just reacted, walking over to them calmly and punching Wo Fat in the chin, “stay away from him,” Steve spat out as Wo Fat held his chin fury in his eyes. Steve just spun around and walked towards Danny he looked both happy and furious, “what the hell is the matter with you?” Danny yelled as they walked away from a still shocked Wo Fat, “what if a teacher had seen, you could’ve been expelled you twat!” Danny exclaimed struggling to hide the small smile on his face. Steve just shrugged his shoulders in Danny’s general direction and Danny didn’t know what to make of the taller boy. He’d never really had a friend before, sure he’d had other kids he knew at school but he didn’t get invited to birthday parties, he didn’t have after school play dates and he never really had sleepovers. It was hard really, he’d tried to chalk it up to his magical inheritance but it couldn’t be done. All his other siblings had friends, they all did normal children like things but not Danny. He would sit in his room when his siblings had friends round, they would always invite him to play with them and Danny knew his siblings invitations were genuine but he could tell the other kids didn’t want him too. So he always turned them down in favour of sitting in his room, alone and doing his homework or reading a book. The kids at school thought he was weird and whilst he didn’t openly get picked on he did actively get left out. When Danny started having nightmares and causing thunderstorms in his room in his sleep Clara knew she needed to do something. Her sweet boys anxiety was already well established at this point and there wasn’t much that could be done so she had done what she could. She made him sit at the kitchen table and do his homework so she could talk to him whilst he did it. When he was done she would place a chopping board in front of him making him stay once again. It wasn’t lost on Danny what she had been doing but he was eternally grateful for it. It had pulled a young boy out of a dark place and Danny knew that right now without Steve he would slip right back into it. He couldn’t loose his friend. His best friend Danny had decided even if Steve didn’t think that. Although Danny struggled to think of anyone who would punch someone for a ‘friend’. 

The boys had spent the rest of the morning in the library trying to look for any healing spells and also studying each other’s schedules. They had transfiguration, charms, herbology and defence against the dark arts together. That was good Danny thought. Steve had potions and history of magic with Ravenclaw and Danny had it with Hufflepuff whilst Steve had flying and astronomy with Hufflepuff and Danny with Ravenclaw. All In all they had a majority of lessons together and for that both the boys were grateful. Neither of them knew anyone in Hufflepuff but the house had a reputation for getting on with practically anyone- except Slytherin Danny thought to himself. He had to find a friend in every class so he could remove himself mentally from the house that he was in. Luckily he had two to chose from in Ravenclaw and he also Chin when it came to the Gryffindor classes. Steve assured Danny that the first year Gryffindors would not be hostile towards him in their classes and that there was no need to worry, it did little to calm Danny’s anxiety but he smiled anyway. After coming up with very little in the department of healing magic they returned to the great hall only to be stopped by Bridgett in the corridor. How had Danny forgotten his sister. In this whole drama Danny had forgotten to speak to his only connection to his family in the whole school. When Bridgett’s eyes locked on Danny she broke away from the crowd she was in running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. Danny gasped and tried to push down the whine forming in his throat, his sister didn’t notice, “oh Danny thank god, I’ve been worried sick,” she said releasing him and holding his bruised chin. Danny bit his tongue as a snide remark about how he was fine tried to escape his lips remembering his current predicament. She took stock of his face cataloging the bruise and squinted her eyes. Danny didn’t want to talk about this in front of this crowd that was gathering, “can we talk somewhere else?” Danny asked and Bridgett could hear the tremor in his voice. She nodded and started to lead him towards a more private area only then realising that Steve was still following. She paused and frowned at him confused, “it’s okay he’s my friend,” Danny assured her, “best friend,” Steve interjected feeling the need to cement his relationship to someone who he’d never met before and was clearly family from similar features. Danny just smiled and Bridgett took note of the uniform, if she was worried she didn’t say but just carried on leading Danny to a more secluded area. Once they had reached a quiet classroom that was not yet in use Bridgett pushed, “tell me what’s wrong,” Bridgett said with her best Clara Williams tone. Danny crumbled at it, “I just got a little roughed up,” Danny shrugged again and cursed himself for the movement that once again caused pain to flare up his side. Steve’s eyebrows raised and he spoke before he could stop himself, “a little? your side looks like a shattered jar of jam!” Steve exclaimed and Bridgett was already fussing with Danny’s shirt. She stopped though when Danny inhaled sharply through his teeth and pushed her hands away, his eyes watering at the harsh movement. He lifted his shirt to show the damage that had been done and Bridgett’s eyes started to water aswell, “Danny you idiot, you should’ve kept your mouth shut!” she exclaimed as she examined the injury to his side. Steve was confused, they hadn’t said how it had happened. This was when Steve got the idea that maybe this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to Danny. The blond boy only shook his head in response, “what can I say, lapse of judgement trust me I’ll try harder next time,” Bridgett just held onto Danny’s forearm and squeezed, Danny smiled his sad fake smile back the one he always used to reassure his family. Bridgett leant into her bag and reached for her spell book, “lucky for I seem to be quite advanced in the charm department,” Bridgett said as she glanced through her spell book, “this will heal the ribs but I don’t know about the bruise I think that’s a bit beyond me,” she glanced at Danny and he nodded back. She closed the book and flourished her wand pointing in the direction of Danny’s side whilst saying, “episkey,” Danny let out a grunt and felt his rib crack into place. He breathed and no longer felt like his lungs were pushing against them in the most painful way but he was still tender. He let out a sigh, “thank you Bridge, don’t tell mum,” Danny said so nonchalantly that again made Steve think this was not the first time this had happened. She also let out a sigh and nodded, “stop picking fights- it’s not very Slytherin of you,” she teased and Danny just laughed at her. Steve was glad that he didn’t seem to care about the jokes, his skin was thick, that he was certain of.

Danny and Steve finally made their way back into the great hall to find Malia, Chin and Kono sitting together also comparing schedules. When the two boys were spotted at the entrance the three got up and walked towards them, “shall we go outside? I want to find the owlery so I can tell mum and dad what house i’m in,” Malia smiled and before anyone could respond Chin was already talking, “that sounds like a great idea Malia, someone else should have thought of that.” Chin spoke quickly and goofily and smiled at Malia causing them both to go red in the checks. Kono had slid next to Danny and whispered something below her breath, “someone’s got a crush,” she smirked, “someone’s got verbal diarrhoea,” Danny retorted and Kono laughed- loudly. Everyone looked at the two and Chin seemed to break out of his longing gaze to stare daggers at his cousin. Danny grabbed Kono’s arm and guided her towards the exit to the castle all the while she was still holding her side, laughing. 

The small group of friends was now laying amongst the grass, Danny was sat next to Kono who was throwing small twigs at her cousins back who had purposefully turned so it would be that way whilst talking to Malia. Steve was laying on his back his head next to Danny’s thigh as Danny pulled up tufts of grass and let them be carried away by the wind, “we need a Hufflepuff,” Steve had randomly declared. Danny frowned at him, “as what? a pet,” Kono gave a little chuckle, “no in the group, then we’ve got at least one person in every house who’ll be nice to you,” that was actually really sweet Danny had thought. Steve actually cared about Danny like friends should and Danny was touched, “okay I’ll do my best to find a stray Hufflepuff,” Danny had laughed handing Kono another stick when the sun had been blocked out of view. Danny squinted up to see who it was and recognised the outline of his room mate, “Adam, you okay?” Danny asked in a deadpan voice not trying to give away any of the sudden fear that washed over him. Adam nodded and Danny couldn’t see that well because of the contrast in light but he was pretty sure that Adam had smiled, “can I sit with you guys? I can’t listen to those Slytherins bang on about pure blood anymore.” Adam looked like he was almost begging and Danny nodded, “guys this is Adam Noshimuri, he’s one of my room mates,” the group almost in chorus said hi to Adam and he took his place next to Kono who continued to throw sticks at her cousin. Adam picked up a stick and handed it to her, “why are you doing that?” Adam asked bemused, “because he has a crush on that girl and I live to annoy him,” the way Kono had answered made Adam laugh, “of course why had I not seen that before,” Kono smiled back coyly. That was new, Danny thought as he looked down at Steve who had caught the same shy smile. It was weird, these small eleven year old children had known each other for no more than 48 hours and yet they felt like they had known each other for years. Steve had already said out loud that Danny was his best friend even if Danny hadn’t returned it yet. They were close and it was nice, Professor McGonagoll had been right that Hogwarts would become like family but who exactly would be their family that was the bit she had gotten wrong. The group sat on the gorgeous grounds of Hogwarts soaking up the sun until they saw the time and decided to start moving towards the dinning hall and getting ready to have dinner. On the walk up to the castle Danny shoved Steve’s shoulder lightly, “you’re my best friend too you know,” and Steve simply smiled placing his arm around his shoulders as they walked to the great hall, sitting down together to have dinner and Danny had a thought. He thought that as long as he had this group of friends he would be okay, he would get through the year, he would get through the next seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get this ball rollinggggg

**Author's Note:**

> I read something on tumblr about Danny being a Gryffindor and Steve being a Hufflepuff and I’m sorry but it’s a no from me. I stand by my sortings.


End file.
